Lost
by Silverpelt9
Summary: When five kits are born the water disappears. A prophecy is given and four kits from all four clans must get together and vanquish the great evil. Can they do it before the great evil awakens? Or are they too late...
1. Cats in story

**Introduction**

**AT: in honor of Bluestar there will be a Bluefur but she will act differently. Enjoy!**

_**RiverClan**_

_**Leader**_: **Mossstar**: light brown she-cat with green eyes Mate: Streamtail

_**Deputy**_:** Stonepelt**: gray tom with gray eyes Mate: Leafwing

_**Medicine cat**_:** Featherleaf**: golden-gray she-cat with green-blue eyes

_**Warriors**_:

- **Leafwing**: brown and creamy she-cat with green eyes Mate: Stonepelt

- **Streamtail**: light gray tabby tom with blue eyes Mate: Mossstar

- **Tinyfoot**: brown-beige she-cat with brown eyes Apprentice: Sweetpaw Mate: Stormfoot

- **Foxwave**: red-orange tom with yellow eyes Mate: Lilypelt

- **Goldenstone**: golden-light gray she-cat with yellow eyes Mate: Nightfoot

- **Sharpfang**: brown-gray tom with yellow-green eyes Mate: Sweetfur

- **Nightfoot**: black tom with black eyes Mate: Goldenstone

- **Willowheart**: tabby she-cat with brown eyes Apprentice: Mistpaw

- **Hollyleap**: black-brown tabby she- cat with blue eyes

-**Stormfoot**: gray tom with light gray-brown eyes Apprentice: Sandpaw Mate: Tinyfoot

- **Streamclaw**: silver tom with light blue eyes Mate: Amberheart

_**Apprentices**_:

-** Mistpaw**: beige-gray tabby she-cat with gray eyes Mentor: Willowheart Parents: Leafwing, Stonepelt

- **Sweetpaw**: light brown and creamy she-cat with green eyes Mentor: Tinyfoot Parents: Leafwing, Stonepelt

- **Sandpaw**: gray-beige she-cat with light gray-brown eyes Mentor: Stormfoot, Tinyfoot

Queens:

- **Sweetfur**: light beige-orange she-cat with brown eyes Mate: Sharpfang (**Sunkit**: beige-orange she-cat with yellow-green eyes, **Willowkit**: brown-gray tom with brown eyes)

-** Lilypelt**: gray she-cat with a few stripes of dark brown with green eyes Mate: Foxwave (**Pondkit**: gray she-cat with a few stripes of orange with yellow eyes, **Bouncekit**: gray-orange tom with green eyes, **Rockkit**: red-brown tom with yellow-green eyes)

- **Iceclaw**: white she-cat with one gray foot with blue eyes Mate:?

- **Amberheart**: long red-brown she-cat with amber eyes Mate: Streamclaw (**Cherrykit**: red she-cat with blue eyes, **Amberkit**: silver she-cat with amber eyes, **Hawkkit**: red-brown tom with blue eyes, **Dewkit**: silver tom with amber-blue eyes)

Elders:

-**Whiteclaw**: white tom with light storm-gray eyes

- **Petalfur**: pale light beige she-cat with pink eyes

- **Squirlleap**: dark ginger tabby she-cat with brown eyes

_**ThunderClan**_

_**Leader**_: **Lilystar**: dark brown she-cat with green eyes Mate: Sunfang

_**Deputy**_: **Woodheart**: brown tom with dark brown stripes with light brown stripes Mate: Mistfur

_**Medicine cat**_: **Yellowleaf**: yellow-light brown she-cat with green eyes

_**Warriors**_:

- **Goldenstorm**: golden she-cat with light gray eyes formerly from RiverClan

- **Willowshade**: light brown tom with silver slashes with black eyes (Skystar5)

- **Sunfang**: yellow tom with light orange-red eyes Mate: Lilystar

- **Roseheart**: long orange-red fur with pink eyes Apprentice: Mousepaw Mate: Greentail

- **Greentail**: brown tom with tail tip green (made from Twolegs) with green eyes Apprentice: Tigerpaw Mate: Roseheart

- **Maplefrost**: pale beige she-cat with cold brown eyes Mate: Robinpetal

- **Robinpetal**: dark red tom with pink eyes Apprentice: Pinepaw Mate: Maplefrost

- **Brambleheart**: brown tom with green eyes Mate: Mossclaw

_**Apprentices**_:

- **Pinepaw**: dark brown and light brown tom with black stripes with dark green eyes Mentor: Robinpetal Parents: Greentail, Roseheart

- **Tigerpaw**: golden tom with brown eyes Mentor: Greentail Parents: Maplefrost, Robinpetal

- **Moucepaw**: pale beige she-cat with cold brown-pink eyes Mentor: Roseheart Parents: Maplefrost, Robinpetal

_**Queens**_:

- **Mistfur**: pale gray she-cat with green eyes Mate: Woodheart (**Fawnkit**: pale brown she-cat with brown eyes, **Burrkit**: gray tom with green eyes

- **Mossclaw**: pale gray she-cat with green eyes Mate: Brambleheart (**Bumblekit**: pale brown tom with green eyes, **Blossomkit**: gray she-cat with green eyes)

_**Elders**_:

- **Briarheart**: dark brown she-cat with pale yellow eyes Mate: Darkstorm

- **Darkstorm**: black tom with stormy gray eyes Mate: Briarheart

_**Windclan**_

_**Leader**_: **Smallstar**: white she-cat with beige patches and with a glorious long coat with yellow eyes Mate: Quickstep

_**Deputy**_: **Heatherfur**: pale beige she-cat with purple eyes Mate: Swiftfoot

_**Medicine cat**_: **Hawkpool**: brown tom with brown eyes

_**Warriors**_:

- **Swiftfoot**: pale brown tom with gray stripe with green eyes Mate: Heatherfur

- **Fawnleap**: pale brown-beige she-cat with light green eyes Mate: Eagleflight

- **Eagleflight**: brown tom with white splotches with brown-red eyes Mate: Fawnleap

- **Breezewhisper**: black tom with brown eyes Mate: Morningfur

- **Rabbitpelt**: small brown tom with white splotches with green eyes Apprentice: Mudpaw

- **Quickstep**: light gray tom with blue eyes Apprentice: Mothpaw Mate: Smallstar

- **Grasstail**: light gray tom with grass green eyes Mate: Nightfur

- **Shortfur**: small red tom with short fur with blue eyes Apprentice: Reedpaw

_**Apprentices**_:

- **Mudpaw**: dark brown she-cat with brown eyes Mentor: Rabbitpelt Parents: Fawnleap, Eagleflight

- **Reedpaw**: red tom with green eyes Mentor: Shortfur Parents: Grasstail, Nightfoot

- **Mothpaw**: light beige she-cat with brown eyes Mentor: Quickstep Parents: Fawnleap, Eagleflight

_**Queens**_:

- **Nightfur**: red-black she-cat with a white paw with blue eyes Mate: Grasstail (**Eveningkit**: red-orange she-cat with dark blue eyes, **Hollykit**: black she-cat with green eyes, **Echokit**: white and black she-cat with fiery amber eyes (Ambershine200))

- **Morningfur**: light red-orange she-cat with blue eyes Mate: Breezewhisper (**Rabbitkit**: white she-cat with big black stripes with blue eyes,** Basilkit**: orange-brown she-cat with brown eyes,** Crowkit**: black tom with blue eyes)

_**Elders**_:

- **Honeyfrost**: light yellow she-cat with yellow eyes

- **Mistheart**: light gray she-cat with one white paw with gray eyes

_**Shadowclan**_

_**Leader**_: **Tawnystar**: brown-beige she-cat with yellow eyes

_**Deputy**_: **Hawkpelt**: dark gray tom with blue eyes

_**Medicine cat**_: **Mossnose**: brown tom with black eyes

_**Warriors**_:

-**Redheart**: red tom with orange eyes Mate: Sunnyray

- **Laketail**: light gray tom with blue eyes Mate: Sedgetail

- **Cinderfur**: cream tom with blue eyes Mate: Pineheart

- **Rowanpelt**: red-orange tom with yellow eyes Mate: Dawnfur

- **Sunnyray**: yellow she-cat with friendly yellow eyes Mate: Redheart

- **Dawnfur**: pale beige-orange she-cat with blue eyes Mate: Rowanpelt

- **Sedgetail**: beige tabby she-cat with brown eyes Apprentice: Pebblepaw Mate: Laketail

- **Marchfrost**: light gray tom with green eyes Mate: Sagenose

- **Snowclaw**: white she-cat with blue eyes Mate: Rippleleap

- **Brindleleaf**: light brown she-cat with dark brown stripes with green eyes

-** Hollytail**: black she-cat with blue-green eyes

- **Flowerstorm**: light beige she-cat with stormy gray eyes

- **Rippleleap**: pale gray tom with brown splotches with blue-brown eyes Mate: Snowclaw

_**Apprentices**_:

- **Pebblepaw**: pale gray tom with white splotches with blue eyes Mentor: Sdgetail Parents: Snowclaw, Rippleleap

_**Queens**_:

- **Sagenose**: white she-cat with dark brown streaks with icy blue eyes Mate: Marchfrost (**Littlekit**: gray she-cat with green eyes, **Swiftkit**: white she-cat with silver and dark brown streaks with tail tip gray with icy blue eyes (Skystar5))

- **Pineheart**: reddish-brown she-cat with green eyes Mate: Cinderfur (**Flamekit**: red tom with green eyes, **Molekit**: cream she-cat with blue eyes)

_**Elders**_:

- **Blackstripe**: black tom with brown stripes with brown eyes

- **Firepelt**: red-orange tom with green eyes

**AT: Finally done! I hope you like all the names! If there are some real Erin Hunter names in there just tell me and I'll fix it. See ya! :)**


	2. Introduction

Introduction

Leaves move in the wind. The grass is moved by paws that walk through the trees.  
In the other direction, in the water, a cat swims very well across a big lake.

The cat that was walking in the forest stops at the edge. The other cat in the water comes out, dries itself and walks happily to the other cat.

'You came!' She said.

'Of course I came to you seemed to have something important to tell me' the other cat said.

'Yes I did. Willowshade this next news will worry you.'

'I'm ready for everything Iceclaw'

'Okay. Willowshade... I'm having kits'

'That's wonderful!'

'EXCEPT THAT WE ARE IN DIFFERENT CLANS!' Iceclaw screams.

Willowshade is shocked.

'Oh yeah... I forgot. I see you so often that I treat you like I treat all my other clan mates.'

Iceclaw sits beside Willowshade, purring.

'We are going to name them together' she says.

'Of course' Willowshade says.

'Always'


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

All cats look with concern at the nursery. In the center Iceclaw is kitting.

"You can do this Iceclaw" says Featherleaf "a little more!"

Iceclaw pushes ones and a little kit comes out.

Featherleaf takes it and licks it fiercely. At the same time Iceclaw pushes again and a second kit comes out.

Featherleaf puts the first kit against its mother and licks the second.

The second kit takes less time and Featherleaf can lick the third which is coming out. And then another kit again.

Iceclaw is very tired but she pushes one last time. At last a tiny kit comes out and Featherleaf hurries and licks it.

This one might not make it. But she would not give up now…

Featherleaf licks it even faster and then finally the kit lets out a soundless yowl.

Iceclaw looks down at her new born kits. One was Silver; one was almost Dawn like, a black one, a gray one and a blue-gray one.

"Good job, you have five girls!" Featherleaf says.

Iceclaw licks each of her kits affectionately. "They are lovely." She says with a sigh.

"Let's see… The silver one Silverkit, The dawn colored one Dawnkit, the black one Nightkit, the gray one Moonkit and the blue-gray one… Bluekit." Iceclaw says touching each kit on the head while naming them.

"What beautiful names!" Featherleaf told her sister. She knew that her sister met Willowpelt because she followed Iceclaw every night. She was happy for her sister and hoped to be able to have one of the kits as her apprentice.

Iceclaw look at her beautiful kits with love and whispers "You'll know who your father is."

She was eager to show them to Willowpelt.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**AT**_**: there it is! Chapter 2! **

**Reviews:**

_**Skystar5**_**: Cats in clans: of course! It is your cat! Introduction: I changed it! And now his name is Willowshade thx to you. Chapter 1: see! I did write it fast!**

_**Amberheart200**_**: Introduction: like I said to **_**Skystar5 **_**I changed it! Chapter 1: Thx! I hope you like this one to!**

The fish disappear as fast as a monster.

The water quickly disappears and the sun and the moon are up then down repeating and repeating, the days pass very fast. Dawnkit knows that it means that the fish will disappear then the water.

'Nooo!' She screams but no one hears her. Then she hears a voice

'The fish will die, then the water to, the rain will never refill the river unless all four from each clan are together and find the silver fish.' And the voice disappears like the wind.

Then Dawnkit goes to the camp and sees the big cats/dogs that attack the camp 'the dogs/cats! '  
She tries to tell her clan mates, but none of them hear her.

'Dawnkit wake up!' Dawnkit feels a paw pushing on her flank and then Dawnkit opens her eyes seeing her sister Moonkit looking at her with concern.

'Are you okay? You were moving a lot when you were asleep. '  
Dawnkit is annoyed by his words so she said

'I had a beautiful dream before you woke me up! "But she was actually very happy that Moonkit woke her.

Dawnkit rises to tell the dream to her best friend.

'Pondkit!' she yells. Pondkit turns and says 'what?'

Pondkit did not really Moonkit so Dawnkit told Moonkit to stay there and padded to Pondkit.

'You know where Featherleaf is?' she asked

Pondkit smiled. Dawnkit was very strange because her best friend was Featherleaf.

'At her normal place' she said. 'Oh. Thank you Pondkit! '

Dawnkit loved Featherleaf, because she said that Dawnkit was special.  
Dawnkit went to the medicine cat den to see Featherleaf.

Just before she goes inside she hears voices.

'No! I'm not going to let her become a medicine cat!' Said a voice. Probably Iceclaw.

'It's not your choice! And if she wants to she can! She has the talent for it ' Dawnkit knew that the second voice was Featherleaf.

Be medicine cat?

The idea was good and after she can be honored.

Even by Mossstar.

Dawnkit walked in and said

'I want to do'

The two sisters turned towards her and said:

'WHAT?'

_**AT**_**: Cliffy! I love cliffies they are so amazing! So there you go! Chapter 3 might take a little while but not too long!**


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AT: just reading Crookedstar's promise and it inspired me and also helped me with RiverClan leader words.**

**Reviews:**

_**Skystar5**_**: thx for being there for me!**

_**Ambershine200**_**: Yep cliffy! And I'm keeping you on it!**

_**Max234 (guest): **_**thx for reviewing! I know you inspired her so don't worry about it!**

**Other authors:**

_**Roseheart4271**_**: I hope you like this one! And please if you can Review!**

**Enjoy!**

'Sunkit and Bouncekit go to the dirtplace innocently and…NOW!'

Silverkit runs as quickly as she can to the dirtplace Nightkit right behind her and says 'AHA! I knew you'd try to escape from here!' Silverkit jumps happily in circles in front of Bouncekit and Sunkit.

Bouncekit sits there staring at her and Sunkit walks up to Silverkit and Nightkit and says 'how did you know that!'

Silverkit smirks. 'I guessed.' She said innocently.

Nightkit rolls her eyes and says 'Sunkit, you're too predictable!'

Sunkit marches out of the dirtplace without any sound. Bouncekit follows him without a fight.

Silverkit smiles, and then sighs. Nightkit turns towards her and mewed 'What's wrong?'

Silverkit walks out of the dirtplace and sits by the river, gesturing to Nightkit to sit beside her with her tail.

When Nightkit sits down she mewed 'I'm just so sad. Sunkit, Willowkit, Rockkit, Pondkit and Bouncekit are becoming apprentices in a moon.'

Nightkits face falls.

'_It' true.'_ She thought. '_We are 3 moons younger than them and 2 moons younger than Amberkit, Cherrykit, Dewkit and Hawkkit. Hawkkit…..'_

Nightkit smiles at the thought of Hawkkit.

He was her very best friend. Silverkit was Hawkkits best friend to.

Nightkit jumps as a paw prodded her in the back. Then a smiling Hawkkit face appears in front of her.

'Scared both of you!' he mewed while sitting right in front of them.

Silverkit looked as she was going to claw his face off when Mossstar called out 'Let all cats old enough to swim gather around to hear my words!'

Hawkkit looks towards her and Iceclaw comes and sweeps Nightkit and Silverkit towards her with her tail.

Moonkit was clinging on to her back, Bluekit **(this kit was inspired by Max234.)** looking at Mossstar with proudness in her eyes and Dawnkit was sitting there looking bored.

'_I wonder what's gotten into her'_ Nightkit thinks. Her thoughts were cut off by Mossstar.

'It's time to take control of the river that crosses in ShadowClan!' mews of appreciation rings out of RiverClan.

ShadowClan took that territory from RiverClan a moon before Iceclaw was in the nursery. Mossstar denied the battle because it wasn't worth it at the time.

Mossstar waited until the mews rang down and said 'how about right now?' more mews ringed out across the clearing, louder than last time. Mossstar waited again and mewed the warriors that would come. 'Stonepelt, Streamtail, Tinyfoot, Foxwave, Sharpfang, Nightfoot, Hollyleap, Stormfoot, Streamclaw, Sweetpaw and Sandpaw!' the cats named went to the entrance and slipped through as Mossstar arrived there.

Nightkit watches them worry clear in her eyes.

**AT: If you didn't know what AT stands for, it means Authors Typing. Lol! So totally not what it's supposed to be! And that's it sorry it took so long! **** Long, busy week/month (how long did it take me?) /thingy mujigie. Oh well. Next one is later to….. Sorry! Got wayyyyy to much stuff to do. :/**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AT: today I'm going to ask a question for everybody! Which Erin Hunter Clan is your favorite? Put them in order! Mine is RiverClan, ThunderClan, WindClan and ShadowClan. Sorry ShadowClaners… not really into ShadowClan…**

**Reviews**

_**Ambershine200**_**: cliffie is not a cliffie anymore! And I got the "….." finally! Here you go!**

_**Skystar5**_**: next one will be all other clans together so you can know them.**

_**Max234 (guest)**_**: thx! :3 you are still my BSAFF!**

**Other authors**

_**Roseheart4271**_**: there! I hope you like!**

**Here!**

Bluekit smiles. She was happy and sad so she just smiled. Her clan was happy and she was glad she was there. An important warrior. No a deputy. Then she sees RiverClan again.

"What was that?" She thought. Moonkit stares at her with a puzzled glance. "What just happened?" she mewed.

Bluekit sighs. Her sister could be so blind sometimes.

She didn't even know that the biggest thing happend to them. They saw Sunpaw, Willowpaw, Pondpaw, Bouncepaw and Rockpaw become apprentices!

Her smile fades at the thought. She saw Stonepelt, Leafwing, Streamtail, Sharpfang, and Streamclaw leading their apprentices away into the territory.

**Dramatic moment!**

Bluekit suddenly feels like the ground is tumbling under her paws. She tries to shriek out for help, but the shriek sticks in her throat.

Then she finds herself in a foggy forest with a gray-blue she-cat right in front of her.

"I am Bluestar and you are my follower." The Blue she-cat says.

Bluekit looks at the she-cat and says "so I'm you?"

Bluestar sighs. "Yes. Now, remember, you are a RiverClan cat. Don't go off to Thun..."

Her voice was fading along with her body but Bluekit managed to catch what she said "derClan… REMEMBER!"

The last words rang through Bluekit's head even when she found herself back in the camp.

**That night.**

When Bluekit falls asleep she has her normal dreams, catching mice, but every time she is about to pounce she hears the voice from Bluestar, with some extra.

"_If you follow your path, you will find your true one and only you, but if you go off to ThunderClan, you are not you but me. You are a RiverClan cat. Remember that!_" and the voice fades like the wind.

**AT: another cliffy! Next chap, ThunderClan, WindClan and of course (Sky) SHADOWCLAN! You've been waiting long enough! :3 Warriors forever!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**AT: it's nice to see different views of which clan is your favorite. Now I know it's been a long long time but I think this one might be a little longer than the rest of the chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

**Shadowclan-Swiftkit**

* * *

Swiftkit crouches lower and lower as her sister embarrasses her by speaking against Tawnystar. She looks at Molekit and Swiftkit can see that Littlekit is embarrassing her friend to. Warriors murmured in between each other and some of them would glance back at Swiftkit and shake their heads with disapproving gazes. Swiftkit crouched lower each time it happened. Why couldn't have been just Littlekit? Why did her mother joined her to? More questions raced inside Swiftkit's head as Littlekit and Sagenose continued to ask their own questions. "Man!" Flamekit says "Your sister is awesome!" Swiftkit breathes faster and faster as her anger rises up more and more and more. "NO SHE'S NOT!" she spits in Flamekits face "SHE'S THE MOST MOUSEBRAINED CAT I HAVE EVER MET! CHALLENGING TAWNYSTAR LIKE THAT! Huh! EVEN IF SAGENOSE APPROUVES HER, I DON'T!" and she storms into the nursery. Swiftkit curls up in a tight ball and falls asleep. Swiftkit opens her eyes to an island on a lake. "Where am I?" she thought. Then she sees a red-brown tom and a silver she-cat talking to a blue-gray she–cat. By their size, the red tom and silver she-cat were kits. "Huh!" Swiftkit thought "I wonder what kits are doing here?" "You're a kit to you know!" A gray she-cat came out of nowhere in front of Swiftkit. "What's your name young one?" "Swiftkit." Swiftkit answered politely. "I'm Yellowfang." The gray warriors said "I can sense great things in you. You'll definitely be the one." "The one?" Swiftkit asked. But it was too late. Yellowfang was gone. Swiftkit blinked and she found herself in pitch black. As Swiftkit sat there in the dark, she wondered who those 2 kits were.

**Shadowclan-Littlekit**

* * *

Littlekit could feel the anger rising p in her belly. Swiftkit was about to explode with anger, Littlekit could feel it. Littlekit flinched a split second before the screams rang through the clearing. "SHE'S THE MOST MOUSEBRAINED CAT I HAVE EVER MET! CHALLENGING TAWNYSTAR LIKE THAT! Huh! EVEN IF SAGENOSE APPROUVES HER, I DON'T!" Littlekit looks over at Sagenose but Sagenose hadn't even twitched the tip of her tail at Swiftkit's message. Littlekit turns around and rushes into the nursery to find Swiftkit sleeping in a tight ball. Littlekit curls up beside her sister and lulls into sleep. Suddenly she feels cold. Littlekit opens her eyes to an island in the middle of a lake "What?" Littlekit whispered to herself. Just in front of her stood Swiftkit. A gray she-cat stood in front of Swiftkit and Swiftkit was talking with her. Then Littlekit caught the eye of the gray warrior. She padded towards Littlekit and Littlekit could see Swiftkit's figure disappear. The gray warrior didn't stop in front of Littlekit, she kept on going. But as she passed by Littlekit, a voice rang in Littlekits head. "I am Yellowfang brave and loyal warrior as well as a good medicine cat. I see great things in your sister so take good care of her. She will have many followers, but only you will be near, to heal her and love her, that is very clear." Littlekit turns to see Yellowfang but she's gone.

**Shadowclan-Molekit**

* * *

Molekit stares with shock as Swiftkit storms into the nursery. Just as she was going to follow Swiftkit, Littlekit came rushing by Mole kit. Molekit decides to leave them space and time together. The other warriors started to leave the clearing and whisper what they had just seen. Molekit saw Tawnystar press her nose against Sagenose's pelt. Molekit suddenly remembers that they were sisters. After eating a nice vole with her brother, Molekit decides to go and check on Swiftkit and Littlekit. When Molekit walks into the nursery, she finds Swiftkit and Littlekit curled up together sleeping. Molekit felt sleepy by watching them so she goes over to the two sisters and curls up with them. Molekit felt her brother come over and curl up with her before the darkness engulfed her. Molekit opened her eyes and saw nothing. All she saw was black. Then a light appeared and Molekit closed her eyes from it. When she opened her eyes again Molekit saw that she was standing on an island with water around it. Molekit looked around. No one. Then a silhouette of a red tom started to appear. Then the shape of Flamekit appears. "Flamekit!" Molekit called. Flamekit might not have heard her because he was talking to a white tom. Molekit sighed. As she started to turn around, she runs into sweet smelling fur. "Sorry!" Molekit managed to say through the thick fur. Molekit steps back and sees who she bumped into. Her beautiful gray fur shone in the moonlight turning it into blue. "I'm Bluestar" the warrior said "And I have a message for you, Molekit."

**Shadowclan-Flamekit**

* * *

Flamekit could still feel Swiftkit breath in his face as he took a bight of the vole that he and Molekit were sharing. Flamekit turned his head towards the younger warriors. There she was. The one cat that Flamekit loved that wasn't related to him. Her light beige coat shimmered in the sun light and Flamekit caught her stormy gray eyes. She padded over to him. "Hi Flamekit!" she said. "What…Oh! Hi Flowerstorm!" Flamekit said. "Common Flowerstorm!" Marshfrost called from the entrance. "Sorry Flamekit. Gotta go!" Flowerstorm said to flame kit. Flamekit watched her go. He turned his head to see Molekit's tail entering the nursery. Flamekit takes a couple more bites from the vole and goes in after Molekit. When Flamekit walked in the nursery Swiftkit, Littlekit and Molekit were curled up together, sleeping. Flamekit came up towards them, and curled up beside his sister. Sleep came over him like a lightning bolt. Flamekit opened his eyes to see a white tom stand over him. "Where am I? Who are you?" Flamekit asked. "The gathering place. I'm Whitestorm." The white tom answered. "Now come with me. You should meet some cats."

**AT: There was Shadowclan! Next up Thunderclan! Yay!**


End file.
